dbaddictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Transcended Selene/Exalted
|name1 = Transcended Form |link4 = /Gallery |name4 = Gallery (Wifi Only!) |link2 = /Overlord |name2 = Overlord Form |link3 = |name3 = Exalted Form }} / / Ranged |quote = I will show you invisible death. 2 |Edit = Creation |Game mode1 = Odin |Game mode2 = |Skill card = Luck Card |basedef = 1 |atkspd = 1 |basehp = 1 |basestr = 1 |basedex = 2 |baseint = 1 |basesta = 1 |mainstat = 2 |normaleffect = Depending on the loaded bullets, inflicts or damage to one target. |activeskill1 = Perfect Rifle ( /Ranged) |flavora1 = |aEffect1 = Selene immediately loads 14 bullets. Inflicts 480% damage to an enemy, 640% damage, and, for 13 seconds, causes the enemy to receive 15% more damage, consuming a Bullet on Normal Attacks; the debuff can maintain 3 overlaps. This ability deals 3x damage against Boss-type enemies. These bullets are loaded when there are more Samurais, Rogues, or Archers than Mages or Incanters in the party. 1 sec |activeskill2 = Miracle Magnum ( )1 |flavora2 = |aEffect2 = Selene immediately loads 14 bullets. Inflicts 480% damage to an enemy, 640% damage, and, for 13 seconds, causes the enemy to receive 15% more damage, consuming a Bullet on Normal Attacks; the debuff can maintain 3 overlaps. This ability deals 3x damage against Boss-type enemies. These bullets are loaded when there are more Incanters and Mages than Samurais, Rogues, or Archers in the party. 1 sec |activeskill3 = Precision Shot |flavora3 = |aEffect3 = Consumes 1 Bullet, inflicts 15400% damage to an enemy with 100% accuracy and grants them a "Mark of the Sniper" debuff for 11.6 seconds. Enemies with "Mark of the Sniper" are hit 100% of the time by allied units. Additionally, Selene gets guaranteed 'Head Shots' when attacking enemies with "Mark of the Sniper". This skill deals or damage based on Bullets loaded. 18.7 sec |passive1 = Camouflage |flavorp1 = |pEffect1 = Upon entering the battlefield, Selene is Stealthed, becoming untargetable by enemy Single-Target damage. If the Stealth isn't removed, Selene keeps it until she is the last allied unit remaining. Additionally, Selene targets the enemy with the highest Attack Power first. |passive2 = Head Shot |flavorp2 = |pEffect2 = Normal attacks have a 30% chance to "Head Shot". "Head Shot" attacks ignore 50% of the target's DEF, inflict x2 damage and always hit . |passive3 = Ready to Snipe |flavorp3 = |pEffect3 = Increase Selene's Ranged Attack Power by 150%. Also, for each additional enhancement, further increase Selene's Ranged Attack Power by 12%. |passive4 = Lock On! |flavorp4 = |pEffect4 = Increases Selene's by 484%, damage by 214% and damage by 214%. Additionally, each time Selene uses 'Precision Shot' during Guild Loot, increase her by 563%, Attack Power by 545%, Normal Attack power by 814% and Single-Target damage by 487%. This effect isn't released and can maintain up to 15 overlays. |passive5 = One Shot! |flavorp5 = |pEffect5 = When using, 'Precision Shot', increase Selene's Normal Attack damage by 940%, damage by 868% and damage by 413%. This effect is not released and can maintain up to 12 overlays. |passive6 = Musket Master |flavorp6 = |pEffect6 = Increase Selene's by 448% and Normal Attack Power by 1500% when in 'Camouflage'. Also, each time Selene uses 'Precision Shot', increase allied Normal Attack Power by 231%, Single-target Attack power by 244% and damage by 219%; this effect can maintain up to 12 overlays. |passive7 = Perfect Shot |flavorp7 = |pEffect7 = Increase Selene's Single-target damage by 200% and Ranged damage by 460%. Also, for each additional Infinity enhancement, further increase her Ranged damage by 24%. Also, during Guild Loot/Siege, increase her Attack power by 800% and an additional 80% for each Infinity enhancement. Separately, each time she uses 'Precision Shot', increase the damage of allied units 255%, Ranged damage by 398% and Random Additional damage by 344%; the allied effect can maintain up to 12 overlays. |normaleffect_ex = Her attacks are Ranged/SG. |aEffect1_ex = |aEffect2_ex = |aEffect3_ex = |pEffect1_ex = |pEffect2_ex = |pEffect3_ex = |pEffect4_ex = |pEffect5_ex = |videolink = |pt1 = Only her 1st Active skill features both Damage Attribute and Combat Range. The 2nd Active skill only displays a Damage Attribute, although both skills are essentially the same. |pt2 = Invisible Death is likely the name of her weapon, or in the other case, the way she does her killings. }}